EL ENAMORAMIENTO DE TIAGO
by tiagoltd
Summary: UN INESPERADO AMOR LE PASARA AL INCREIBLE TIAGO


EL ENAMORAMIENTO DE TIAGO:

Mientras Tiago jugaba como siempre, haciendo desastres Y travesuras, jamás se imagino un sitio lleno de aves alocadas como él en un club llamado BEARD CLUB.

El pudo ser aceptado en ese club alocado, lleno de música y baile pero él lo único que le gustaba era jugar y hacer travesuras y jamás se imagino una guacamaya de color azul fuerte como él, llamada XOCHIL.

Tiago la observaba todo el tiempo imaginando como hablar con ella pero al final ella lo vio y le hablo

XOCHIL: Hola, jamás te he visto antes, ¿eres nuevo verdad?

TIAGO: (tartamudeando) hola, hola. Si soy nuevo.

XOCHIL: tu padre es ese guacamayo que salvo nuestras tierras verdad.

TIAGO: si él es mi padre y se llama blu.

XOCHIL: eres apuesto después de todo.

TIAGO: gracias, tú también eres apuesta.

Al finalizar la plática corta Tiago se dio cuenta que sentía algo que ni siquiera sus travesuras lo hacían sentir, el supo que se había enamorado por primera vez.

Al día siguiente quiso ir al club pero sus amigos de Tiago lo invitaron a un concurso de troncos y el acepto ir, pero al llegar jamás se imagino ver a XOCHIL ahí.

TIAGO: disculpa que haces aquí.

XOCHIL: pus aquí no mas concursando para ganar mi título.

TIAGO: ¿qué?, ¿ya has ganado?,¿ pero jamás te he visto?.

XOCHIL: estuve lastimada por un tiempo pero ya me siento mejor.

TIAGO: (en su mente) es hermosa, atrevida, igual que yo, la amo.

La carrera iba a comenzar y Tiago se dio cuenta que iba a competir contra xochil, eso le perjudico porque él estaba tan enamorado que no se dio cuenta del último tronco y perdió pero xochil perdió junto con el porqué xochil también estaba enamorada de Tiago.

Al terminar el concurso Tiago se atrevió a decirle

TIAGO: eres lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, eres como un ángel, eres única.

XOCHIL: tú también eres agradable y valiente creo que tu eres muy aventurero.

Xochil no se expreso correctamente ya que a ella le daba miedo decirle lo que sentía por Tiago pero jamás se percato que Tiago también la amaba con toda su alma.

Durante varios meses Tiago siempre jugaba con xochil ya que sus hermanas ya tenían novios el era el único soltero de la familia.

Todo el tiempo hacían travesuras juntos y se iban a aventurar, no les importaba el peligro o los riesgos sino lo único que querían eran estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Al finalizar 4 meses de larga amistad Tiago más maduro decidió darle una sorpresa a xochil.

Se reunieron en el club, era día de música electrónica y él pensó que que haría para llamar su atención ya que estaba sentada con sus amigas y Tiago parado con sus fieles amigos.

(Solo imaginen el sonido de la música de fondo)Cuando inicio la música (Wake me up) el cual le gustaba a Tiago miraba a xochil lo hermosa que era, ella también miraba a Tiago lo hermoso que era y poco a poco Tiago se empezaba a prender gracias a la música al igual que xochil pero ninguno de los se atrevía bailar y (en el minuto 1:11 de la música)Tiago se paro con el pecho en alto y se acerco a Xochil y ( en el minuto 1:24 de la música)extendió su mano a xochil para invitarla a bailar y todos sus amigos de ella y de Tiago empezaron a bailar junto con la futura pareja y (en el minuto 1:42 de la música) la futura pareja empezó a bailar, bailaron todo el tiempo juntos sin soltarse ni una sola ves diciendo en sus mentes:

XOCHIL:(en su mente) es hermoso.

TIAGO:(en su mente) es hermosa.

Casi al finalizar la música ellos siguieron bailando y (en el minuto 3:14 de la música) se vieron cara a cara con mucha seguridad de que se amaban los dos y pararon de bailar sin dejarse de mirar mientras sus amigos los rodearon formando un corazón y (en el minuto3:20 al minuto 3:25) se acercaron a sus labio para que (en el minuto 3:28 hasta el minuto 3:36 de la música)se besaron lentamente mientras los demás que quedaban con caras de sorpresa y el resto de la canción se miraron sorprendidos hasta que finalizo la música y tse dijeron:

TIAGO: te amo siempre te he amado y quisiera saber si quieres estar con migo el resto de tu vida

XOCHIL: yo también te amo y jamás me alejare de ti y si quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

FIN…


End file.
